sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kanji the Chameleon
"Do you really think i fear to get my hands dirty, human ? I am a bounty hunter, it should be clear i am not the kind of mobian who thinks twice before taking a job where i have to take care for good of someone that has just messed with the wrong people." ~ Kanji talking with a GUN agent "It's high the risk, high the reward. Let's ''dance."'' ~'' The bounty hunter's catchphrase before fighting a powerful opponent' ''"Traitors....all of you. For your cowardice you have dishonored our ancestors and turned our clan into a bunch of slaves of a ruthless and mad tyrant. Forget about me, because i am not going to take part in this madness. You have disappointed me....i will never forgive you for this. Never." ''Kanji talking with his Bride and the other members of the Shinobi Clan, shortly before leaving his land forever''' "I am sorry, but i have no interest in talking with you. Now i'll tie you up for good, you will be put in jail and i'll get my reward. This is why i have a great passion for the bounty hunter's life. Things are never too hard for me, until i follow what i can do best. Capture criminal scum like you and kick them back in the trash they come from."'' ~ ''The words of the chameleon after a criminal tries to bribe him to let him go Kanji the Chameleon, called even the "Invisible Hunter”, is a strong, honorable and skilled mercenary and bounty hunter and former member of the Shinobi Clan, always searching for new preys to hunt and capture for his personal gain and his wish for challenge. Despite his work, he cares little for money, looking at his reward just as a way to get supplies for his long journeys and better equipment for his missions instead of greed or selfishness. He is also known to follow a strict moral and honor code, choosing to aim his blade only at sinners and criminals and refusing to use his skills against innocents and harmless people. Basic information Full name: Kanji Ogawa Species: Chameleon Gender: Male Birth date: 3210 Age: 27 Sexual Orientation: Straight Occupation: Bounty hunter, Agent of the Shinobi Clan (formerly) Residence: Dragon Kingdom (formerly) Ethnicity: Yurashian Appearence: Kanji is a slim but strong and agile dark green chameleon with a long black horn on his head and amber colored eyes. He has also several scars on his chest and his face too, all of them caused by his enemies during the Clan Wars and his bounty hunting job. He wears dark brown shoes, a hooded black and white garb, an utility belt and a light kevlar armor under his clothing. History: Kanji was once a fanatical and loyal agent of Shinobi Clan, devoted to the Bride of Constant Vigil and his friends, until the clan surrendered to the Iron Dominion and sided with the Eggman Empire, after this the chameleon left his home out of anger and frustration and he's become a bounty hunter for living in the continent of Northamer. In the following years Kanji earned the reputation of a skilled and honorable mercenary and the Guardian Units of Nations began to hire him into bounty hunting and capturing dangerous criminals and traitors, while the Kingdom/Republic of Acorn bought his services to defend villages and help local garrisons in their fight against the Eggman Empire and the Dark Legion. Despite his clan breaking their alliance with the Iron Dominion short time later, Kanji refused to go back to his land and he was convinced that the Shinobi Clan he knew was already gone and that it was now full of cowards and weaklings without honor who have chosen to side with a tyrant instead of keeping fighting oppression even if that meant the destruction of their own clan. Personality: Despite being appearently serious, cold and ruthless, Kanji is a man who follows a rigid honor code, and he is highly respectful and loyal to whoever shows to be worthy of hiring his services. He hates opportunists and cowards, and he doesn't feel any tie but just hatred for Eggman and all his servants, he also despises criminals and bullies that take advantage of their abilities and powers to submit and enslave everyone in their way. This mercenary also hates any creature born from science (such as Shadow the Hedgehog) and technology being used for evil purposes and/or in a fanatical way, like cyborg troops of Dark Legion, considering this to be a challenge to nature and a threat for the balance of Mobius Prime. Even if he always asks for high rewards, he is not a greedy mobian but a warrior who is seeking to become the “perfect” bounty hunter, using his money to improve his equipment and weaponry for his next job. He learns from his mistakes, and he changes his tactics and tools everytime they show to be ineffective against a target, and he never accepts contracts and bounties on people that didn't commit any sort of crime or atrocity. He also rarely forgives traitors and backstabbers, this being the main reason he works for the United Federation and other similar factions that hardly betray their own allies and are always on time with payment, despite he is well aware that GUN is far from being an armed force of good guys and that United Federation has it's black marks. Abilities/Equipment Being a chameleon, Qiang can camouflage himself to his environment. This ability is so effective that he is essentially invisible while remaining still, and that is the reason he is called “The Invisible Hunter”. He can move while camouflaged, however, doing so causes more of a cloaking effect. He has also enchanced agility and speed, which allow him to strike down numerous targets even before they realize who is attacking them. Thanks to his past with the Shinobi Clan, he has also great hand to hand combat and swordsmanship skills and he can climb along any surface and possesses excellent skill with stealth, espionage, sabotage, assassination and guerrilla warfare, and his kevlar armor allows him to get a great resistance against blades and energy guns. He can also easily disguise himself as a civilian and strike his target before they can be aware of his presence, and during his missions he utilizes a large variety of tools and weapons to carry out his assassination/or capture task, which include a grappling hook, mizugumo (a water crossing device), a fukiya (blowgun) with tranquilliser or poisoned darts, a laser wristblade, an extending electric spear, blades (knives, shuriken and kunai), poisons and various types of explosives and grenades. Qiang has learned from his time in the Shinobi Clan to prepare ointments, medicines and herbal medicines to heal himself from wounds. Likes/Dislikes: Likes: Justice, Shinobi Clan (formerly), honor, capturing criminals, fighting, Freedom Fighters Dislikes: Coward and dishonorable people, corruption, harming innocents, mutants, cyborgs, Dark Team, Eggman Empire and Dark Legion and any other faction/character being a threat to Mobius Prime Trivia: - Kanji is very good into playing and other few intruments, and he has his own small end-blown bamboo flute. - Sometimes he also practices various forms meditation to achieve a mentally clear and emotionally calm state, often after killing someone. This allows him to decrease pain and stress he takes from his job. - He knows a large number of languages and dialects thanks to his experience and his journeys over Mobius Prime. Category:Good Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Chameleons